


Road Trip

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, HTML
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: When a traveler meets another in the most unlikely places, only to find that this journey they travel is more than what they expect.Please keep in mind that this is an HTML document that was not made on a word editing software, and I am fixing what I can.





	1. The Road

**Author's Note:**

> http://demohelloworld.scienceontheweb.net/road_trip_01.html is the link for the website I made and most likely will continue it there and here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a few days to think, I've decided to post this chapter like this instead of how I originally had it.
    
    
    <html>
    <head>
    <title>Road Trip</title>
    </head>
    <body>
    <p>
    Along the large road stood a <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> walking with their <i>overly</i>
    large, orange backpack.They were wrapped in a large brown, waterproof cloak. 
    The rest of the body was hidden in the oversized weather repellent garment.
    </p>
    <p>
    Along the quiet road was nothing, <b>but</b> the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> 
    in semi-bold colors. The rest of the landscape is filled with mostly sand with patches of rocks. 
    The sand was black, and the rocks were brownish mauve purple. Cactus' were reddish brown with the thorns 
    replaced by small orange flowers. The road itself was an ugly yellowish brown with no painted marks 
    in the middle nor the rest of the smooth surface.
    </p>
    <p>
    Day, at least in that planet, was during slowly into night, and finding a place to camp would be
    favorable. The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> decides to find a narrow shelter, free of the 
    night wind and the very cold nights that were very common. They looked here and there, with no avail 
    what-so-ever. They felt unable to remove their person to the road and the journey that has taken the 
    cloaked figure years. With a high pitched sigh, the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> hopped down
    the sandy below, which, in truth, was only a few inches down from the road itself. They found warm
    shelter fairly quickly down there with rotting areas of the road, even when above seemed clean and new.
    After finding a small crawlspace that was a bit small, but it served quite the protection from the
    frozen air, which still breezed through their oversized garment as if they wore nothing, and they hated
    that feeling of being unclothed, absolutely sickened them!
    </p>
    <p>
    After feeling situated in the crawlspace, they felt it was time for a nice dinner, and the only way to
    make a relatively nice dinner is a fire to heat the content of the cans up, which they only once made the mistake
    of leaving the tops of the cans on and secure. Grumbling, or what it would sound like, singing, to themselves, they
    unpacked the fabulous, amazing backpack from their cloaked selves and plunged into the extreme depths with their long,
    snake like appendages as they sprouted from their backside, while they beheld much of what was inside the fabric depths.
    Inside of their bag was the following:
    <ul>
    	<li>Several cans of beans.</li>
    	<li>Several cans of soup.</li>
    	<li>Five full containers of tea leaves, completed with a tiny measuring cup attached to the outside of the can.</li>
    	<li>Four metal water vessels.</li>
    	<li>Two stacks of firewood, which was green in color.</li>
    	<li>A Lighter!</li>
    	<li>Most importantly, a can opener.</li>
    	<li>And, last, but most certainly not least, is their last container of 'chocolate' chip cookies in a tin can! (go figure)</li>
    </ul>
    </p>
    <p>
    The chocolate looks somewhat unappetizing to any human who would look upon it, with large air bubbles and a general rough
    texture, but to them, it was magic! The elegant taste of <i>overly</i> bitter 'coco' mixed with various extremely dried up fruit,
    it was more than anyone could've ever wanted!
    </p>
    <p>
    <i>'BURRRRRRRRR!'</i> they already feel they chill of the wind outside, howling already. A fire was necessary for survival if they
    were planning on surviving until the end of their journey. Their long appendages reached out and wrapped around the firewood and threw them to the ground.
    Another pair of appendages wrapped around the oblong lighter and squeezed the ignition trigger thingy. Flames burst forth and ignited the wood,
    causing a small fire. Ah, the warmth! They continued to build up the fire adequately.
    </p>
    <p>
    They nearly forgot about the most important ingredients for their fabulous meal.
    <ol>
    	<li>Wonderfully cold H<sup>2</sup>O!</li>
    	<ul>
    		<li>Which was contained in semi-archaic technology that kept the H<sup>2</sup>O also frozen.</li>
    	</ul>
    	<li>And the all important spice!</li>
    </ol>
    </p>
    <p>
    They heated up one can of beans into the well-made fire. They ate heartily and laid back after the excellent meal. The ground beneath them
    seemed to creak, which was new to them. Maybe the old structure wasn't meant to last that long after all. <i>'But the journey!'</i> they
    thought with despair. The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> was contemplating what to do next. To continue the endless journey, or
    to let the structure make the move and their body would go to wherever the ground and gravity would take it. They took too much time in their escape,
    or lack there was, and the structure collapsed upon itself. They were surrounded by darkness as they descended to the depths <sub>below</sub>.</p>
    </body>
    <hr />
    </html>


	2. Another Wanderer


    <html>
    <head>
    <title>Road Trip</title>
    </head>
    <body>
    <p>
    The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> opened their tiny eyes, finding buildings all around them. They tried to get up, in hopes to reach the surface above.
    Sounds came from around him, like soft footsteps. The wind was heard from above, and the chill was out of reach, keeping the underground area warm. They looked around and stopped when
    seeing a figure in the dim light, doned in a blue cloak that hit the floor below them. The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> suddenly got to their feet by wildly flapping their cloak with
    the power they held, taking flight for a second to get footing and they ran after the blue cloaked being, hooting notes at them in hopes they would stop, but the
    <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> quickly got lost trying to find them, looking from here to there, with yet more bad luck on their end. They looked around the area, realizing that the
    <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> was stuck in this place, though it seemed terrifying to look at from the lengthen shadows that were retreating back to their places. It seemed very much
    like a tomb filled of the dead. The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> shivered at the putrid colored walls, the high buildings, the simply hideous streets, the lack of sunlight. There
    was none of that. Simply awful!
    </p>
    <p>
    After hours, upon hours of walking around, the brown doned creature known as the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> sat down on the cold ground by the light of day as it crossed the sky.
    A low hoot emitted from their mouth, still having some food left to carry them to the rest of their journey, if they could just get back up and going again. Footsteps again approached and
    the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> was simply too tired to look up, exhausted beyond measure to even take off their back pack and get something to eat. They felt naked with the new one
    was around.
    </p>
    <p>
    The <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> looked longly at the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b>, wind blowing from air vents in wind tunnels below the surface. The wind blew through the
    <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger's</b> cloak, showing a white inner shell with glowing blue eyes. The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> watched in amazement at the white tendrils flowing
    around the backside of the beautiful creature before them. The <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> gestured towards the wind gusts with their tendrils and head as the cloak settled down. The
    <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> felt sickened they would have to see their body, but felt mutual with the gesture since the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> was kind enough to show
    themselves to the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b>, it was only respectable to show the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond's</b> body. They also
    noticed the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> also wore a large, blue backpack. The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> stepped before the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> as the wind
    hit the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond's</b> cloak, showing their black inner shell with their arms mulled to nothing, and their black tendrils fell behind them sadly at their hideous body,
    and shining sad orange eyes.
    </p>
    <hr />
    </body>
    </html>


	3. A Sense of Understanding

<html>  
<head>  
<title>Road Trip</title>  
</head>  
<body>  
<p>  
The <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> looked at the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> before bolting in disgust. The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond's</b> eyes drooped to the ground,  
disgusted by their own body, moving away from the stream of wind breezing their cloak. The <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> came back, holding a cloak in their tendrills. It was the same  
color as the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond's</b>, but was floor length. The blue eyes of the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> sparkled with light. They nudged the cloak towards the  
<b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond's</b> way, who looked shocked and touched by the graditude. The <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> again gestured the cloak towards the  
<b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b>, who accepted it, putting it over the other cloak and tooted happliy. The <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> danced around them happily themselves. The  
<b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> was touched by this and moved by the feeling of joy, just glad to have someone that actually cared about them and wasn't weirded out by their lose in limbs.  
</p>  
<p>  
Joining trendrills together, they ran through the temple together, cloaks flowing behind them. They both emgered to a room the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> assumed was the  
<b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger's</b>. They looked around and noticed some wall paintings. Upon looking at it, the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> realized it looked very much like them.  
Shivers crawled down their spine, emitting errie tooting noises. The <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger's</b> looked at them for a moment, extending a tendrill towards them, only for the  
<b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> to suddenly flee from the room in terror. The <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger's</b> stated hooting madly at them and started running after  
the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b>, who tried climbing the walls to the surface with tendrills, only being guided by the light above. The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b>,   
after a long few minutes, got to the surface and found the road again, the sweet, sweet road. They placed their legs on the ground, backpack on back, they kept walking, the   
<b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> behind them and reached the surface after so long. They seemed to smile at this, feeling the warmth of the world above instead of the cold world below.  
</p>  
<p>  
The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> was the one this time to extend a trendrill towards the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger's</b> way, who was shocked by the blackened world,   
but took the trendrill regardless with their own. They ran outside together onto the road and thus, the real journey began.  
</p>  
</body>  
</html>


	4. The Long Road

<html>  
<head>  
<title>Road Trip</title>  
</head>  
<body>  
<h2>Chapter Four: The Long Road</h2>  
<p>  
The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> had to admit, the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> was quite charming for their race. Since this was the first time the   
<b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> had actually went out of that cold, damp, windy hole they called a temple, they had become quite the interesting person indeed,   
constantly looking at the surroundings and admiring the weird sands and plants.  
</p>  
<p>  
Well, maybe this was getting a bit annoying! I mean, it was like watching a child comb through the sand looking for treasure or some shit! The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> didn't  
understand it, but they guessed it was worth being back on the journey, and with the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b>. The <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> stopped dead in their  
tracks, looking at the road ahead, or lack there was. <i>'This is the end of the journey then?'</i> the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> asked themselves. They started jumping up and down,  
hooting madly. The <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> looked over at the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> confused and worried, ran over to them, only to be dragged by the  
<b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> as they hooted madly and spun around with the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> in their tendrils.  
</p>  
<p>  
Suddenly the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> put the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b> down, taking off their backpack and had a can of soup that they could heat up in the sun for this  
journey. It was truly done, the journey was done and the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> was free of this damned road! They let the can heat up while sitting on the side of the road  
with the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger</b>.  
</p>  
<p>  
After eating the soup, the <b style ="color:#FF5733";>vagabond</b> stood up, holding the <b style ="color:#365D83";>ranger's</b> tendrils tightly and ran towards the end, overjoyed.  
Only to have a blinding light consume both of them.  
</p>  
<p>  
The End?  
</p>  
</body>  
</html>


End file.
